girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-12-20 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Heh. And so with that last gal, another individual from The Works card game makes the jump to the actual comic. Say hello to Doctor Monahan, everyone. She's a Spark who evidently specializes in creating giant rats.--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:40, December 20, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks for the info. Interesting how the second to last gal acquired a scar and eyepatch in between her frames. If Wooster's network wasn't blown before, it certainly is now. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:30, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::The scar and eye patch stike me as a nod to Nick Fury. It's to indicate the passing of time (two and a half years). What's changed is Agatha is back and on the loose. I don't think Gil is interested in anyone other than "Dr. Monahan". This is old data and one or more of these people are dead. The last two panels appear to be in the Dome. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:29, December 20, 2019 (UTC) So, I guess Chekhov wins after all. There's certainly plenty to chew on here. I'm not sure why Gil is asking that particular question, and which "this" he means. Bkharvey (talk) 08:00, December 20, 2019 (UTC) : I think he asking about the person Geoduck42 identified as Doctor Monahan. This does pre-suppose Tarvek has filled in Gil on the Gray Hoods, and that Lord Snackleford is presently unavailable, currently in another dimension with Dr. Vapnoople. (who I suspect has enslaved Snackleford as a junior spark / minion.) Doug Relyea (talk) 08:36, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Hmm. Just by force of personality, or do you think Vapnoople really has powers beyond that of a god? So, I guess "I'll take it at once" means that all these scenes take place outside of England? Even though all the people involved are clearly British spies. Those various scenes have to fit into 2.5 years, more or less. ➤ ::: I don't agree that all of the tacked-on recorded scenes took place outside of England. Obviously, the first scene with Wooster solo was recorded in Sturmhalten and the second, with Wooster and the squinting woman, was recorded in Mechanicsburg. I think the remaining scenes were recorded in various places in England. One reason I think so is that the squinting woman is openly wearing a belt with a Union Jack emblem on the buckle, which would be an odd thing for a British spy to do outside of Great Britain. It is far from proof, but it seems like a convincing detail to me. --William Ansley (talk) 20:14, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: Okay, that's convincing, but then what does "I'll take it at once" mean? I took it to mean "take to England." Bkharvey (talk) 14:52, December 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Probably "I'll take it for examination". But whether that meant "study for Albia's benefit" or "study as part of the Gray Hood conspiracy" remains to be seen. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 01:42, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::: That seems like a very reasonable guess. It is hard (for me at least) to figure out what each of the people passing along the copterbot expects from the person they are passing it to. Is each person along the chain in a position of higher authority than the one before them? It doesn't seem as if that is the case, but it is very hard to be sure. Hopefully, we will find out more about the part Dr. Monahan, at least, played in the game of "pass the copterbot," soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:49, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: It should have been clear even on Friday, but is totally rubbed in by Monday's page, that "I'll take it at once" was phrased that way as a deliberate obfuscation by Monahan, not saying where she'll take it. Bkharvey (talk) 06:06, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :: So it seems that all these recordings, not counting Agatha's own, were made without the knowledge of the participants. Is this the bot exercising initiative? Knowing that eventually Team Agatha will want to know about all these people? Or does it just always record when turned on? And, what actual information do we and Gil and Tarvek glean from these vignettes that will advance the plot? Bkharvey (talk) 09:30, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Initiative? Unlikely. As you say, it probably just auto-records another snippet every time someone looks at the original message, adding the new stuff to the next playback. As for the plot.. as noted at the bottom of this page, the chances of Dr. Monahan turning out to be Zapnoople's Mysterious Apprentice are very high. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:39, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: I agree that the "copterbot" is just automatically recording a new snippet every time its recording is watched and tacking it on to the end of the existing recording. It seems like an odd thing to program it to do, but it is handy for narrative purposes. Presumably, it is recording Tarvek and Gil in the last frame of the page under discussion; perhaps the "Beep!" signals the start of the recording. I don't see how this could feature in the future plot of the comic, but who knows? --William Ansley (talk) 17:52, December 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Along the lines of the details mentioned above by William Ansley ( the belt buckle ) can anyone identify the sett of the kilt in panel 4. Clan Wright perhaps? Doug Relyea (talk) 14:12, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, I think Dr Vapnoople has had everyone snowed. First last frame is so out of character for everything else we've seen about him. Not just his statement, his expression also. :: Then I took to mean that literally. Prior to his open warfare with Albia, he was in residence at this Science dome. :: makes fairly clear Dmitri is faster on the Uptake. :: Lastly, Wooster's situational assessment has no mention of Snacky on this page. :: Yes, that is interesting the message bot made those recordings. The vignettes were likely just for continuity to the scenes with Dr Monahan. Who will likely be the next link to the Gray Hoods. Doug Relyea (talk) 11:10, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Are there still Gray Hoods? Bkharvey (talk) 01:25, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: At least a leader, somewhere. last frame, middle row. It would also facilitate the transfer of funds, material, and personnel with someone on the outside of the dome. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:53, December 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Well, as a Tarvek fan, I'm glad you think he's omniscient. :-) But he formed that opinion before we saw Snacky take charge of the experiment down in the temple, with the tacit support of all the rest of the Hoodies. Someone outside, maybe -- maybe even Steelgarter. Bkharvey (talk) 09:41, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :::::: This would not be the first time a minion/junior spark has subverted a scheme to their own nefarious ends, though it could be a first for the Girl Genius Epic. Doug Relyea (talk) 14:06, December 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, no, it's happened lots of times, starting with Dr. Beetle and the hive; probably most importantly with the Abbess in the Red Cathedral. But if Snacky were an instance of subversion, I would have expected to see some opposition to him among the faithful Hoodies. Bkharvey (talk) 01:53, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: P.S. When you try to indent something more than the previous paragraph and it indents the thing above you also, you can't fix it by typing four spaces. If you're lucky, as in this instance, the thing right below you starts at the left margin. In that case, you can click on the beginning of it, insert a couple of blank lines, then move up to one of those lines and indent it as you like. If you're not lucky, and the paragraph below you is also indented, then I don't know of any solution other than to use the source editor. Bkharvey (talk) 01:57, December 23, 2019 (UTC) P.S. The folds in the fabric of the green blouse in panel 7 have become sharp black lines in panel 8. I declare this a coloring error. Bkharvey (talk) 09:34, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Where in the comic does Lucrezia hint in front of Trawlaney that Agatha has reached second stage before? I can't make sense of the second to last panel. : I'm not sure what page you are looking at, but I think we can assume that Albia gave Trawlaney information at some point which wasn't documented in the comics. Argadi (talk) 11:11, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Yea, wrong page. I'll post the question on the correct page.... Vapnoople apprentice? Hey, I bet Dr. Monahan is the former Vapnoople apprentice ⚙Zarchne (talk) 20:24, December 20, 2019 (UTC) : She's certainly shot right to the top of the suspects list, especially considering she also works with animal constructs. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:49, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Did anyone attend that livestream? Bkharvey (talk) 09:41, December 22, 2019 (UTC) By the way, in panel 3, Wooster really should have told squinty lady that preventing a Wolfenbach-Heterodyne alliance was already a lost cause. Bkharvey (talk) 16:27, December 22, 2019 (UTC)